Winner takes all
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: jessie finds serena in the middle of the forest in kalos training for a upcoming contest and decides to have a little fun with her seeing as she was alone


A/N: i do not own pokemon nor do i own any of the characters used in this story this is just pure fiction and i do not make any profit from writing this story. Enjoy!

**Winner takes all**

Serena was busy in the middle of the forest in kalos one day training her pokemon for a upcoming contest and they were practicing a routine as she shouted commands "BRAXIEN, USE PHSYCHIC" while team rocket member Jessie was looking on from a nearby bush as she thought to herself "hmm, this twerpette is out here all alone" before Jessie then quietly sneaked a little closer before she continued her thoughts "and i would have to say this twerpette as much as i would like to deny it does look quite beautiful and i would love to run my hands all over that sexy body of hers"

Then Serena sat down on a nearby tree stump as she took a break and took a little look around admiring her surroundings before quickly jumping up after she heard a twig snap before she said "W-WHO'S THERE, SHOW YOURSELF" then Jessie slowly emerged from the bushes laughing before she said "well well well, what's a twerpette like you doing way out here all by yourself" to which Serena replied "Jessie, i should have known it was you, what are you up to?" but Jessie didn't reply back as she just slowly but seductively walked over to Serena and circled around her briefly stopping behind her as she leaned in and said "ooh i think it's obvious what i want, but we both know i'm not going to get it without a fight" before then slowly moving one of her hands up Serena's thigh and underneath her skirt and gently squeezing one of Serena's butt cheeks causing her to flinch in embarrassment as she tried to create some distance between them as Jessie just stood there laughing before Serena then said nervously "w-what do you mean by that Jessie?"

Jessie then stood there laughing for a few more minutes before she finally said "i propose we have a battle and the winner gets to do whatever they want with the loser in a winner takes all style battle" to which Serena then nervously looked back at Jessie before she replied "o-ok Jessie, you're on" and Jessie stood there and smirked as she replied "well ok then, don't say i didn't warn you" before they both sent out their pokemon.

And the battle clashed for several minutes as they both seemed to be evenly matched with each other before both Serena and Jessie decided to call out one last attack to decide the winner as Serena said "BRAXIEN, USE FLAMETHROWER" but then immediately noticed something was wrong as her pokemon was fast asleep before Jessie stood there smirking before she said "oh well, tough break i guess GOURGEIST, USE SHADOW BALL" and Jessie's pokemon nodded as it sent a dark energy ball towards Serena's pokemon knocking it out and Serena fell to her knees in defeat.

Jessie then smirked as she seductively walked over to Serena and lifted her back to her feet and held her by her cheek as she said "looks like i win twerpette, and you know what that means" before leaning in to give Serena a kiss on her lips before she then broke the kiss as the two stood there and serena blushed a little in embarrassment before she then reluctantly nodded her head as she said "s-so what are you going to do to me then Jessie" but she didn't get a response as Jessie started unbuttoning serena's top before she looked up and smirked as she said "whatever i want remember?"

Serena then stood there with just her skirt as her medium sized breasts bounced around in freedom after Jessie had removed her white bra and tossed it to the floor before Jessie then slowly crouched down as she placed a finger down either side of serena's skirt before she slid that off as well so that serena was now standing naked in front of her before Jessie then stood up and slowly walked around serena whilst tracing her finger around her body before she stopped behind her and whispered into her ear "trust me, you're gonna enjoy what i do to your body" but before serena could even have a chance to respond Jessie placed her knee in between serena's legs spreading them open as she placed one hand over her pussy and started rubbing her clit with two fingers whilst flicking her tounge over one of her breasts causing her nipples to turn hard as serena let out soft moans.

Then Jessie slowly started to pump two fingers in and out of serena's pussy erecting even more moans from serena "AHH, JESSIE THAT FEELS SO GOOD, P-PLEASE DON'T STOP" before Jessie then let serena slump to the ground after she let out a huge moan as she laid there panting trying to catch her breath while Jessie was looking through her bag for a toy she could use after she sent out her LICKITUNG which waddled over to serena who was still laying on the ground trying to catch her breath before the LICKITUNG rolled serena on to her back as it stood in between her legs before it then used it's long tongue moving it up and down slowly along serena's pussy causing more moans from her "OH SHIT, N-NOT AGAIN SO SOON P-PLEASE AHH"

Jessie then stood up after she pulled a vibrator out of the bag and watched with a smirk on her face as her pokemon LICKITUNG continued to lick serena's pussy while serena moaned loudly before Jessie then stripped out of her uniform revealing a black strapon around her waist before she then seductively walked over to serena and knelt down by serena's head forcing her to suck on her strapon while her pokemon continued to lick her pussy out.

Meanwhile serena begged in between moans for Jessie to stop "AHH, JESSIE...P-PLEASE STOP...I-I BEG YOU...I-I'M GONNA CUM" before then letting out another huge moan as Jessie sat there on her knees laughing before returning her pokemon to it's pokeball before Jessie then leaned down and gave serena a kiss on her lips before then standing up and getting dressed and laughed on final time before saying "if you ever need someone to make you feel good when those other twerps can't then you know where to look" before then walking off.

Serena laid there on the ground panting trying to catch her breath for a few more minutes before she then picked herself off the floor and got dressed before then quickly rushing back to ash and the others while trying to shake thoughts of what Jessie said out of her head...


End file.
